


You Meet the Guys

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	You Meet the Guys

“Oh come on babe, you look great!” Michael shouted from the living room, “that was the third outfit, and it was perfect!” You twirled into the living room, “yes but this one is better!” Michael laughed, “uh- babe” You put on your beanie and walked to the car, “look I know it’s a bit more casual but we really should get to the studio” Michael trailed behind you and sat in the car, next to you, “y/n I was actually going to say-” You interrupted him, “do you think they’ll like me? I want to make a good impression.” Michael held your hand and smiled, “they are going to love you, I know it!” 

Ten minutes later you arrived at the studio and Michael took you over to meet the guys. “y/n this is Calum, Luke, and Ashton” Michael gestured towards each guy. Calum looked you up and down and snickered a bit.  _I knew I should’ve gone with the other outfit._ Luke grinned, “s-sorry haha, what was that name again?”  _He’s trying not to laugh._  You looked at the floor “it’s y/n.” Ashton laughed and nudged Michael, “I can see why you like her.” You pulled your beanie down more and tugged on your sleeve, “so-” Calum roared with laughter before you could finish speaking, “I can’t take it, seriously dude? Did you actually think this was a good idea? I mean, it’s kinda soon for this stuff.” Michael started laughing, “it’s not like I planned it!” All the guys couldn’t stop laughing when they looked at you. _Are they actually trashing me, in front of me? I knew they’d hate me. And Michael isn’t even trying to defend me!_

You ran out into the hall and started texting your friend to pick you up when Luke came out into the hall, “hey y/n, you alright? You kind of rushed out here.” You kept tugging at your sleeve and staring at the floor. Then Calum walked out “Hey Luke, Michael needs you to help him with that riff, they really want us to finish the guitar part.” Luke whispered to him, “first do Michael a favor and help me try to figure out what’s wrong with y/n.” Calum sighed, “y/n I just met you but can you please tell me what’s wrong?” You looked up and wiped away a tear, “why do you guys not like me? I mean, you don’t think Michael introducing me to his friends is a good idea?” Calum looked shocked, “What? Where did you get that from?” Just then Ashton and Michael came outside. Michael hugged you and looked down at you, “babe, why are you crying?” You pushed him off of you and frowned “you just admitted you didn’t plan on introducing me!” Ashton stood there confused, “what? Michael, did you say that?” Luke and Calum both shrugged. You kept holding back tears and stared at the ground, “you were all just talking about it and laughing in there!”

Michael grinned and crouched below you since you weren’t looking up, “y/n, babe, we weren’t laughing at you, we were laughing at both of us.” _Sometimes Michael can be so confusing._ You looked up so that he would stand up, “What are you talking about?” The guys laughed and Calum grabbed Michael’s beanie, “look familiar?” and then proceeded to grab yours.  _They’re identical._ Ashton tugged on your flannel and then tugged on Michael’s, “notice anything?”  _Okay they look pretty similar._ “You still look pretty confused…did you seriously not plan this?” Luke pointed at your shoes and then turned to Michael. It took you a minute but it finally registered.  _Black jeans, Metallica shirt, red flannel, black beanie, black boots, Michael and I are matching._ Michael grabbed his beanie and put it back on, “babe, I was trying to tell you when we were leaving, and when we were in the car, but you kept interrupting me, and eventually I let it go because I thought it was cute.” Ashton hugged you, “aw y/n, we could never hate you, I can’t believe you thought we were talking about you.” Calum and Luke both hugged you after him, “you’re like a mini girl Michael.” Michael held your hand as you walked into the studio, “so what’re you thinking for tomorrow babe? Green Day shirts?” 


End file.
